defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Fear
PvP Event Start: 2 AM PST, August 6th Finish: 12 PM PST, August 13th Story At the end of the event, Zar comments, :::"Do you realize how strange it is for us to meet an Old One? Never knew they were REAL, y'see." Summary Camp Fear is a bracket PvP event. While journeying, players occasionally run into OTHER DEFENDERS who they can proceed to attack. Players typically get a choice of three opponents to attack, each giving different battle points based on difficulty. If a player wins three matches in a row, they get an extra "winning streak" bonus that grows larger the longer their streak is, capping out at 30. When they reach a 30-win streak, it resets to 0. If they lose a battle, their streak also resets to 0. Opponents get stronger with each 30-win streak completed. In this bracket PVP event, players are placed within a bracket leaderboard, which consists of eleven echelons (and a pre-echelon phase). Players are promoted through echelons by gaining points. When they reach 2,000 points, they are promoted to Echelon VIII, which begins the bracket battles. In bracket battles, players compete against other players in their bracket to gain the most points within a set period of time. The top points earners get rewarded and may advance to the next echelon. Users who do poorly may get demoted to a lower echelon. Note: You can be double promoted by placing first in your echelon in this event. You will only be promoted up to the highest bracket that has been opened. For example, if echelon 3 opens up the next day, and you are in echelon 5 and place 1st, you will be promoted to echelon 3. However, if you are in echelon 4, you will only be promoted once to echelon 3. This event sees the return of FRENZY. Occasionally upon meeting other defenders, players will enter a frenzy mode which lasts 5 minutes. During this time, players receive double the points when victorious against opponents. This event continued awarding bonus points for spending extra BP. Spending 2 BP in a fight will give a 120% point bonus. Spending 3 BP will give a 150% point bonus. The event also had a special fight encounter named Lolabanunu ('''shown to the right) and saw the return of '''Banunurama. Occasionally while facing PVP battles, players have a chance to encounter a line full of banunu and/or ikkupi and fight them. You are most likely to encounter this on the third battle in a set of three. Winning a fight against a line of three banunu rewards players with an ultimate prize -- either the gear known as the Banunus Maximus or The Great Banunu, respectively. The other prizes are found here. Event Units There are no units who receive an edge bonus in this event. This event introduced several new fighters. They are: Dyn - Arum - Ebustrone (Points Reward) [ x ] Bursin - Ilabrat - Enten (Brackets Reward) [ x ] Undina - Isis - Polyhymnia (Rank Reward) Erinys - Nemesis - Melpomene (Spiral Build) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Tancrevas line. Event Achievements Rank Rewards Each bracket had its own set of rewards. The event also had a persistent rank leaderboard. Players were rewarded fighters from the Undina - Isis - Polyhymnia line, along with voxite or pixite, bitters or aja leaves, and texi. Polyhymnia was given to top five players. The following crowns were given out: Rank 1-100 Rank 101-1000 Rank 1001-10000 Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Note: DeNA released the base rates for the Melpomene spiral build. Category:Events Category:PvP Event